


Homecoming

by winterisakiller (sparkinside)



Series: Last Minutes &  Lost Evenings [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Family, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/winterisakiller
Summary: After two months away, Tom returns home to the little family he’s created.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> After all of the angst I've been cranking out, I felt a little bit of fluff was well in order.

The house was dark and silent when the black car pulled to a stop on the quiet street before it. Wearily, Tom Hiddleston climbed from the backseat. He smiled and thanked the driver, who helped him lug the overfilled suitcase from the trunk to the front door. Tom was utterly exhausted; three flights and an unholy amount of running in between had left him very near drained. But he was home, and two days earlier than expected, which was what mattered.

He’d hated being so far away from home, had gone out of his way to only look at parts that kept him in and around London, but this role had been one he couldn’t imagine turning down. He had tried to though, dragging his feet through the entire process and driving his manager to distraction, but Rosemary had put her foot down and insisted that he could not turn down such an opportunity. That he would be a fool to do so, and she hadn’t married a fool had she? Besides his mother was only ninety minutes away and his sister even closer. She and Gracie would be just fine. He would regret it if he didn’t take the chance and they had both known it. So in the end he’d gone and had missed them every second.

Skype calls and FaceTime weren’t nearly enough. Gracie was growing so much every day (how could she be almost four months old? How had that happened? He had just cradled her tiny, newborn body in his arms what felt like moments ago) and he’d been terrified to miss any of it. He’d been home so much during Rosemary’s pregnancy, which had been a godsend, and for the first full month of Gracie’s life. He’d been able to go to every appointment, tend to every whim and every craving. Been there for the late night feedings and the first hair raising sleepless nights when nothing and no one could seem to calm her fretful cries. It had been absolutely wonderful despite the struggle, to be there for them both, though he was sure Rosemary would have vehemently disagreed at times (he knew he could be dreadfully underfoot and probably more than a little overbearing). But he had been there and it had meant the world to him to be able to experience the good and the bad with the woman he loved more than anything. To watch as their daughter grew and changed, so much in those first few weeks. And he wouldn’t have traded those moments for all the world. 

He’d been as quiet has he could, unlocking the front door and tiptoeing inside. Bobby had come to greet him at the door and had, thankfully, decided to not announce his presence. Instead, he’d raised himself onto his hind paws and let his head fall to the side, tongue sticking out, awaiting pets from his erstwhile master. “Hello boy,” Tom whispered, rubbing the spaniel’s ears. Bobby let out a low grunt in response before dropping onto all four paws once more and trotting back to his bed in the living room.

Tom stowed his suitcase in the hallway by the door and slowly snuck up the darkened staircase. He took great care to avoid the rather creaky step two from the top; the last thing he wanted was to scare either of his girls awake. At the top of the stair he could see the soft light pouring from the cracked nursery door. A soft smile spread across his face as he took the final hundred or so steps that separated him from the little girl who’d so quickly become the center of his universe.

He pushed the door quietly open and felt his heart lighten at the sight. Gracie was tucked securely in her crib, the soft yellow knitted blanket his mother had made her resting over her sleeping form. Tom felt he could so easily stand and watch her breathing forever and a day and never tire of it. This tiny, perfect person he had created with Rosemary. Gracie grunted in her sleep and he could see her tiny legs kicking beneath the blanket.

It still amazed him that she was his. _Theirs._ Tom could so vividly remember the nurse handing him this tiny bundle of blankets and finding this little, perfect person inside them. He’d been so terrified then, of dropping her. She was so tiny. And when she had blinked open her eyes and stared up at him he knew his heart was lost forever. His daughter. Grace Evelyn Hiddleston. She was so utterly perfect; ten little fingers and tiny little toes, with a small tuft of light blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. “Like yours,” Rosemary had told him when he’d handed her their daughter. Even sweating and exhausted, his wife was stunning in his eyes. She’d given him something so precious, something he could never thank her enough for. Their family.

Gracie grunted once more as Tom took several more steps into the nursery, stopping at the side of the crib. “Hello my little love,” he murmured, grateful just to be near her once more. He bent down to stroke her satiny, soft cheek with his finger. Slowly her tiny eyes blinked open and a soft smile spread across her face. “Hello,” he murmured again. “Daddy’s home. And he’s missed you and mummy terribly.” Gracie giggled and cooed.

With immense care, Tom bent and picked up his now wide awake daughter, cradling her in his arms. She continued to giggle and coo, tiny hands reaching up to grab at his face. “Have you been a good girl for mummy? Have you, my little one?”

She only smiled at him, gurgling softly and waving her chubby fists.

He paced around the room, gently rocking Gracie in his arms, cherishing the simple fact of being able to do so again. God, he’s missed her and Rosemary fiercely. He continued to murmur at the baby, any little thing that came into his head. He talked to her about filming and about the strange and interesting people he’d met along the way. He talked to her about his trip, how he’d run to catch his last flight so afraid that he’d miss it and it would be that much longer before he could be home with them again. He told her how much he loved her. How perfect and special she was to him. How much she and her mother meant to him and how grateful he was to have them both in his life.

It hadn’t taken long for her to fall back asleep in his arms, tiny chest rising and falling as she breathed. She looked so peaceful, so content. But still he walked with her, rocking her gently, half afraid if he put her down she’d wake again and this time in tears. It was silly and he’d known it. Still he continued to walk and rock the small bundle in his arms.

The warm hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself. When Tom turned his head he found Rosemary standing behind him, her hair tousled from sleep, a robe hastily tied around her waist, and a radiant, sleepy smile on her face. “You’re back early.”

“I couldn’t stand another moment away from you both,” He answered, honestly. “I about drove Luke mad, trying to find and book all of the flights needed to get me here.” Rosemary traced her finger down the curve of Gracie’s head, smiling at her daughter in affection before raising her eyes back to Tom.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning in to kiss his stubbed cheek. “I’m so glad you’re home, Tom. I’ve missed you and I know she has too.”

Tom turned, capturing her lips fully. It was a chaste kiss, but full of all the emotion he wasn’t sure he could voice. He rested his forehead against hers once the kiss was broken and let himself enjoy the feel of her. Such simple contact which had always seemed to speak volumes. Gracie shifted in his arms, her small face scrunching and a soft grunt escaping her tiny mouth. Reluctantly pulling away from Rosie, Tom walked the few short steps back to the crib and gently, so gently, placed his sleeping daughter back down. She squirmed slightly but thankfully did not wake.

He turned then to face Rosemary, smiling brightly despite his obvious exhaustion. Wordlessly, she took his hand and led him from the room. They padded silently across the hall and into their bedroom. Tom let out a soft sigh as he settled himself onto the edge of the bed, weariness painted across his features. Rosemary settled herself beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and tracing small patterns on his clothed thigh with her fingers.

“Missed this,” Tom murmured, pressing his lips into her hair. His arm slowly moved to wrap around her waist and pull her more tightly against him. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

He felt rather than saw Rosemary shake her head. “Don’t be. I heard rustling in Gracie’s room over the monitor and then you talking to her…You are such a wonderful dad, you know that right?”

Tom chuckled, “You being my wife makes you a tad biased, I’m afraid, but thank you.” He placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “For the record, I think you’re a spectacular mum.” A jaw cracking yawn escaped from him and he fought to cover his mouth with his free hand. “God, I’m sorry.”

Rosemary laughed. “Tom it’s almost four in the morning, you’ve been on god knows how many flights and knowing you probably haven’t slept a wink, if you weren’t tired I would be very worried.” She pulled herself back and reached to ruffle his hair. “You need to sleep.” She shoved him playfully on the arm. “Go. Brush your teeth and change. You’re about two seconds away from passing out.”

He grumbled something unintelligible and pushed himself to his feet, padding silently into the ensuite bathroom. Mechanically stripping off his jeans and sweater, leaving himself in boxers and undershirt, Tom made quick work of brushing his teeth. He stumbled back into the bedroom and found Rosemary curled up on her side of the bed facing him. He smiled softly at her before climbing in beside her and pulling her against him.

Tom kissed her bare shoulder. Once. Twice. Three times. And felt her sigh in contentment. He smiled against her skin and allowed his fingers to trace down her arms and around to cup her breast through the thin material of her sleep tank. Rosemary groaned softly at the contact and leaned into his hand. He was tired, so tired, but the feel of her against him seemed to shake some of the bone deep weariness away. Encouraged by her groan, Tom rubbed his thumb across her hardened nipple before trailing his fingers down her stomach and underneath her top.

“Tom,” she breathed. “I…Are you sure?”

“Rosie,” he echoed, urging her to roll onto her back beneath him. She eagerly complied, raising her own hands to tangle in his hair. “I’ve missed you so much.” His hands worked to bunch up the fabric of her shirt and to pull it slowly up over her head. 

Her eyes locked on his, desire bright in them, and he leaned down to seal his lips to hers. Soon his shirt joined hers on the floor by the bed. His hands traced the soft skin of her belly, feeling her shiver beneath him. He took his time, letting his hands trace her curves, savoring the feel of her against him. Beneath him. He was tired, yes, but not too tired for this.

A shrill cry echoed through the monitor on the bed stand.

“Shit,” Rosemary cursed, letting out a bemused laugh. “She’s hungry.” Tom let out a soft chuckle of his own and rolled onto his back, allowing Rosemary to climb out of bed, donning his shirt he noted with a fair bit of amusement. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Keep the bed warm for me.”

Tom nodded, resting his head back against the pillow. “Hurry back love.” He watched as she hurried from the room before allowing his eyes to drift closed. _Just for a few minutes…_

Rosemary placed a soft kiss on Gracie’s sleeping head as she tucked her daughter, full and dry, back into her crib. “Sleep well, my little dove.”

She pulled the door closed, taking a deep breath as she counted.

_One. Two. Three_.

Silence.

A soft sigh of relief escaped her lips and she tiptoed back towards the bedroom and Tom. It had been a long four weeks without him; phone calls and FaceTime were wonderful but paled ever so much to having him home. A shiver snaked through her at the memory of his hands on her skin. God, she’d missed him. But when she opened their door she found Tom, eyes closed and softly snoring. Rosemary chuckled to herself before climbing back into the bed and settling beside him, head resting on his chest, arm wrapping around his bare torso reveling in the warmth of his skin. He was home and that was all that mattered.


End file.
